


The Perks of Alarms

by hermanthejanitor



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermanthejanitor/pseuds/hermanthejanitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their day off and Amy wants to get chores done, Jake has other ideas. A short, extremely fluffy one shot because I miss Jake and Amy and this hiatus is hurting me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perks of Alarms

The morning was peaceful. The gentle drone of traffic hummed in still air, a slight nip in the air hinting at coming snow. Light filtered gently through the window, making Jake twitch in his dreams. His arm was flung over the figure next to him, keeping her in a loose embrace as they breathed slowly, harmoniously. 

BARP BARP BARP BARP BARP  
The piercing shriek of an alarm clock shattered the quiet into a million little fragments.

Jake was jolted from sleep, groaning as he buried his face in his pillow. As he jarred back to earth he felt the shape next to him shift, and then the bad sound stopped. He opened his eyes blearily to see Amy Santiago looking down at him, a smile twitching at the corner of her mouth.  
“Alarms are evil.” Jake growled at her.  
“Alarms keep the world in order,” Amy countered, sitting up properly and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
“No one likes order. Order sucks. We should all be able to do what we want. Like going to the front of the line in Subway. Or getting money from the bank whenever we want, even if we’re in crushing debt. Or sleeping!”  
Jake punctuated the last word by pulling his pillow over his head, muscles tense as he tried to shut out the world.  
“Your job is literally to enforce the law Jake, you can’t be condoning grand larceny” Amy chuckled, patting his shoulder affectionately. Jake caught her hand and spun around so he was facing her, pulling her into his arms and snuggling them both under the covers.  
“Why is the alarm even on, it’s our first joint day off in nine days” he mumbled, nuzzling her neck with his nose.  
“Exactly, there’s so much to do! I have to pick up my dry cleaning, buy stationary, pick up my new glasses…” Amy sounded far too alert and energetic for this stage in the morning, but she had settled against Jake willingly, tracing her fingers over the arms encircling her as she chattered on. As she talked Jake slowly maneuvered them so they were nose to nose, his hands tight on her waist. He looked deep into her soft brown eyes as she continued to list her various chores, a smile tugging at his lips. How could she be so cute and so hot at the same time? It actually wasn’t fair, how was he supposed to function as an adult human when all he wanted to do was stay in bed with his girlfriend all day? Not that he was so good at the whole adult thing anyway, but still.

“And then I need to return some library books. They’re not due for a week, but you can’t take any chances-” Amy rambled on happily. Jake couldn’t hold himself back any more; he cut her off with a kiss. It was light and playful, but had an underlying heat that made him realize that he was much more awake than he had thought. He slowly pulled back, enjoying the sight of her opening her eyes slowly, examining him with a hazy look. Jake stroked a thumb across her cheek, his heart swelling as a gentle smile spread across her face.  
“Ok Ames, you’re adorable but you’re wrong about three things” he grinned as she frowned at him; clearly racking her brains for any errors he could call her out on.  
“First” he started to slowly moves his hands over her back, enjoying the feeling of soft fabric covering even softer skin “my job is to be the best and most kick ass detective in Brooklyn, I’m not just a regular law enforcer.” His hands reached the bottom of her sleeping shirt and he felt her shiver as he started to skim his hands up her bare skin.  
“Second, no one needs to return library books a week early. Or ever. Or use a library in general, because kindles exist and reading is overrated.” She opened her mouth to object but he distracted her by running his hands slightly higher, stroking the sides of her perfect breasts and making her breath hitch.  
“Third” he shifted his weight so he was hovering above her, eyes boring into hers “if you think for a second that I am letting you leave this bed any time soon, you are seriously mistaken.”

It was a couple hours later when Jake and Amy finally emerged from the bedroom, both only half-dressed and looking a little too pleased.  
“Ok, so I won’t do the library today, but I definitely need to pick up my dry cleaning.”  
“Fine” Jake gave an exaggerated groan “but first can we pleeeeeease make pancakes?” he pulled a can of whipped cream out of a kitchen cupboard and waved it enticingly.  
“Alright” she smiled and put her hands on his chest, leaning into him slightly “but you have to put a limit on the amount of whipped cream you used. Basically, if I can’t see any pancake you’ve put too much on.”  
“God you’re strict. But…” a mischievous grin played across his lips “I guess I could just eat the rest off you.”  
She narrowed her eyes at him “are you ever going to let me do my chores?”  
“You’re too sexy to do chores today. That, and if you really had to do chores you would have set the alarm an hour earlier” he pulled her flush against him, before reaching down and giving her butt a playful squeeze. She sighed and studied his face, doing her best to conceal a smile. Jake decided that she was taking too long and slowly, languorously started kissing her neck, his lips playing across her warm skin. Even though he had already spent most of the morning touching her, he still felt his heartbeat quicken at the taste of her skin. Amy let out another sigh that was almost a moan and Jake pulled back, meeting her gaze expectantly.  
“I guess chores can wait…” she shot him a smirk that made his heart do a cartwheel.  
“Yay, time for more sexy sex!” He cheered, slowly walking her back until she was pressed up against a wall.  
“You are such a dork,” she snorted.  
“You love it,” he pointed out, pulling her legs up around his waist.  
“Yeah, I do.”


End file.
